tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Digi/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Dino Charge/Arsenal
A list of weapons and vehicles in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Megaforce. Eltarian Rangers Weapons *Eltarian Morpher **Eltar Power Coins *Super Whip **Mega Whip *Red Eltar Blaster *Super Bow **Mega Bow *Super Sticker - a fighting pole which can be outfitted with various attachments *Mega Radio - able to jam electrical circuitry *Super Mirrors - can confuse opponents *Mega Cards *Green-Shot - sling shot used to fire explosives *Superang **Megarang *Eltar Bombs - Used to execute the Eltar Super Goal *Mega Sword **Super Daggers Vehicles *Eltar Riders **Super Eltar Riders *Black Glider - Flying Bike *Eltarian Tank *Eltarian Balloon *Eltarian Gyro *Eltarian Chopper - A bird like flying fortress; Doubles as a zord for megazord configuration Power Rangers Royal Knights Weapons *Datacard Capsule **Power Cards *Holo-Capsule *Spade Archer *Diamond Blade *Chakram of Hearts *Megaton Club *Staff of Light *Battle Fire *Deck Cannon Vehicles *Royal Riders *Terra Rider *Sky Rider - Doubles as a zord for megazord configuration Power Rangers Global Defense Weapons *Power Defense Morpher *England Defense Morpher *Global Blaster / Defenderang **Defender Bats - Each ranger carries a Defender Bat which changes into here weaopon and combines into the Global Blaster or Defenderang ***Global Spear ***Global Sword ***Global Whip ***Global Sai ***Global Knives *Defense Blasters - two blasters can combine into the Global Sword Strike **Global Sword Strike Vehicles *Defense Car *Global Speeders Power Rangers Deep Space Warriors Weapons *Deep Space Morpher *Warrior Boomerang **Deep Space Sabers Vehicles *Sonic Cycle *Blazin Buggy *Warrior Crafts Power Rangers Solar Force Weapons *Solar Force Morpher *Solar Staff *Eagle Sword *Shark Jaw *Panther Claw *Nova Bomb Vehicles *Sand Eagle *Sea Shark *Air Panther Power Rangers Tectonic Specters Weapons *Phantasmal Fusion Brace *Spirit Spear **Specter Saber *Ruby Whip **Ruby Rope *Emerald Balance Clubs **Emerald Chucks *Emerald Gauntlets *Sapphire Ouroboros Chakram *Sapphire Pack *Opal Megaton Mace **Super Opal Megaton Mace *Opal Hammer *Diamond Shock Mirror *Diamond Ribbon Vehicles *Specter Cycle *Phantom Cougar Power Rangers Morpheus Raiders (Battalion) Weapons *Morphenizer *Raider Rifle *Solar Swords *Void Cutters *Whirlpool Discus *Thunder Maces **Dual-Mode Maces *Flora Sword and Shield *Petal Matrix *Super Muscles *Midnight Armor *Mach Dash Attack Vehicles *Lightning Racer *Thunder Cruiser *Tidal Board Power Rangers Cyber Force Weapons *Cyber Morpher *Cyber Blaster/Blade *Cyber Fire Saber *Cyber Boomerang *Cyber Sonics *Cyber Bow *Cyber Beam *Cyber Barrier *Cyber Spear Vehicles *Cyber Rover *Cyber Cycles Power Rangers Element Collision (Blitz) Weapons *Element Morpher *Blitz Blaster **Element Shield **Element Saber *Element Cannon **Fire Launcher **Thunder Hammer **Snow Shooter **Rain Catcher **Wind Blower Vehicles *Element Riders *Element Rover Power Rangers Nova Command (Prism) Weapons *Delta Wave Morpher *Nova Gauntlet **Variable Knuckle Bomber **Nova Star Shower **Black Hole Mode *RayMax Boomerang / RayMax Javelin **Prism Shooter ***RayBlades ***RayBucklers *LightWave Gattling **LightWave Cannons *Nova Blade *Prism Gauntlets *Nova Shuriken *Nova Rods *Prism Boots Vehicles *LightRider Cycles *Moon Rider *Star Condor Jet Power Rangers United Aura (Lightning) Weapons *Aura Mask *Laser Magnum *Aura Blade *Aura Tonfa *Aura Staff *Aura Rotors *Aura Whip *Aura Reflector *United Magna Blaster Vehicles *Magna Jet **Magna Jet Cannon Mode *Spirit Cruiser *Spirit Cycles *Spirit Jet Power Rangers Beast Fury Weapons *Animarian Morpher *Animarian Blade/Pistol *Animarian Blaster **Falcon Animarian Fire Sword **Lion Animarian Gun **Dolphin Animarian Bow *Bison Animarian Staff *Rhino Animarian Boomerangs *Animarian Eagle Saber *Animarian Lion Fist *Animarian Cannon *Amber Rocket Vehicles *Motor Animals *Animarian Jeep Power Rangers Speed Drivers Weapons *Speed Morpher *Speed Blaster/Sword *GT Blade *T Slammer *J Laser *B Crossbow *W Baton *Mach Axe *Piston Cannon Vehicles *Speed Cycles *Speed Buggy *Mach Rocketcar Power Rangers Project Aether (Supersonic) Weapons *Quintus Changer *Sonar Blaster *Aether Blade *Aether Discus *Aether Gauntlet *Aether Staff *Supersonic Flute *Quintus Cannon **Epsilon 12 *Aether Armor *Star Shooter Vehicles *Hawk Hover-Cycles *Hover-star Craft Power Rangers Stratoforce Weapons *Cross Cutter *Jade Cutter *Avenger Crown *Birdonic Reactor *Super Stratoforce Bomber **Super Stratos Blasters ***Stratos Blasters ***Force Swords **Stratoforce Bombers ***Stratos Blasters ***Heat Seekers *Stratoforce Gauntlets *Eagle Scythe *Avenger Blade *Tetra Slicer Boomerang *Neo Blaster *Tetra Grenades Vehicles *Jet Striker Buggys **Stratos Bazooka *Flare Cannon *Stratos Speeders *Mach Rider *Lunar Pod Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Weapons *Power Morpher **Power Coins *Thunder Blade Blaster **Blade Blasters ***Blade Pistol **Thunder Slingers *Power Blaster **Power Sword **Power Axe **Power Lance **Power Daggers **Power Bow *Dragon Shield *Dragon Dagger *Saba *Power Cannon *Ninjor Katana/Javelin Vehicles *RADBUG *Battle Bikes *Shark Cycles *Ninjor Cloud Power Rangers Orion Thunder (Squadron) Weapons *Galactic Morpher *Tiger Morpher *Galaxy Blasters **Galaxy Swords **Galaxy Blades *Orion Rods **Halberd / Dragon Sabers **Fork / Lion Staff **Axe / Unicorn Nunchucks **Conical Spear / Griffin Whip **Multi-Blade Spear / Firebird Spear *Galaxy Disks *Quasar Sabers *Transdaggers *Saba *Savage Sword *Magna Blaster *Defender Axe Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Weapons *Aquitian Morpher **Battle Borg Coins *Aquitian Sabers *Aquitian Laser Blades *Aquitian Knuckles **Aquitian Star **Aquitian Dagger **Aquitian Claw **Aquitian Geyser **Aquitian Bow *Hydro Bombs Vehicles *Aquitar Shark Cycles Power Rangers Zeo Weapons *Zeonizer **Zeo Crystal *Zeo Blaster **Super Zeo Laser Pistols ***Zeo Laser Pistols ***Zeo Laser Blades **Zeo V Power Sword **Zeo IV Power Hatchets **Zeo III Power Axes **Zeo II Power Chucks **Zeo I Power Shield *Zeo Cannon *Golden Power Staff *Defender Wheel *Zeo Power Trident *Conqueror Sword Vehicles *Zeo Jet Cycles Power Rangers Turbo Weapons *Turbo Morpher **Turbo Key *Phantom Morpher **Power Ruby *Auto Blast Defender **Auto Blasters **Turbo Navigators *Turbo Sword *Turbo RAM **Turbo Lightning Sword **Turbo Hand Blaster **Turbo Thunder Cannon **Turbo Star Charges **Turbo Wind Fire *Turbine Laser *Phantom Laser *Tornado Vortex *Senturian Synergizer Vehicles *Turbo Carts *Lightning Cruiser *Storm Blaster *Phantom Ship *Senturion Cycle Power Rangers in Space Weapons *Astro Morpher *Digimorpher *Astro Blasters **Astro Blasters Dual Mode *Spiral Saber **Spiral Saber Booster Mode *Quadro Blaster **Lunar Lance ***Lunar Lance Booster Mode **Astro Axe ***Astro Axe Booster Mode **Star Slinger ***Star Slinger Booster Mode **Satellite Stunner ***Satellite Stunner Booster Mode *Battlizer Gauntlet **Battlizer Armor *Super Silverizer **Super Silverizer Booster Mode *Shuttle Shield **Rocket Revolver Vehicles *Galaxy Gliders **Silver Cycle *Megatank *Galactic Rover Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Weapons *Transmorpher *Quasar Sabers *Transdaggers **Magna Talon **Transblaster **Cosma Claw **Delta Daggers **Beta Bow *Quasar Launchers *Lights of Orion armor *Red Armored Power Ranger Vehicles *Jet Jammers *Astro Cycles **Red Capsular Cycle Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Weapons *Rescue Morpher *Titanium Morpher *Rescue Blasters *Rescue Bird / Unilaser **Rescue Claw **Rescue Laser **Rescue Cutter **Rescue Drill **Rescue Injector *V-Lancers *Thermo Blaster Booster Mode **Battle Boosters **Thermo Blasters *Titanium Laser *Mega Battle Armor Vehicles *Trans Armor Cycle *Rescue Rover *Lightspeed Cycles *Mobile Armor Vehicle Power Rangers Time Force Weapons *Chrono Morpher *Quantum Morpher *Chrono Blasters *Electro Booster **Chrono Sabers *Vortex Blaster **V-Weapons *Quantum Defender *Red Battle Warrior *Quantum Mega Battle *Paradox Sabers Vehicles *Vector Cycles *Strata Cycle *TF Eagle *Time Jet *Chrono Raptors Power Rangers Wild Force Weapons *Growl Phone *Lunar Caller *Crystal Sabers **Animal Crystals *Wild Force Claws *Jungle Sword **Red Lion Fang ***Lion Blaster **Golden Eagle Sword ***Eagle Darts **Blue Shark Fighting Fins **Black Bison Axe **White Tiger Baton *Jungle Blaster **Falconator **Armadillo Puck **Sword of Pardolis **Rhino Shooter **Deer Clutcher *Falcon Summoner *Lunar Cue *Animarium Armor Vehicles *Savage Cycles *Wild Force Rider Power Rangers Ninja Storm Weapons *Wind Morpher **Power Discs *Thunder Morpher *Samurai Cyclone Morpher *Ninja Sword / Laser Blaster **Ninja Sword Gold *Thunder Staffs **Thunder Shields **Tornado Staffs *Thunderstorm Cannon **Storm Striker ***Hawk Blaster ***Lion Hammer ***Sonic Fin **Thunder Blaster ***Crimson Blaster ***Navy Antler *Samurai Saber *Super Samurai Mode *Lightning Riff Blaster *Thunder Blade *Tri-Battlized Armor Vehicles *Ninja Gliders *Tsunami Cycles *Ninja Glider Cycle *Mobile Command Center Power Rangers Dino Thunder Weapons *Dino Morpher **Dino Gems *Brachio Morpher *Drago Morpher *Thundermax Saber *Super Z-Rex Blaster **Z-Rex Blaster Brachio Mode ***Z-Rex Blaster ****Tyranno Staff ****Tricera Shield ****Ptera Grips ***Brachio Staff **Drago Sword *Super Dino Mode *Shield of Triumph *Triassic Battlizer Vehicles *Raptor Riders *Raptor Cycles *Hovercraft Cycle *Dino ATVs Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta Weapons *Delta Brace *Delta Morphers *Patrol Morpher *Omega Morpher *Kat Morpher *Nova Morpher *Alpha Morpher *Delta Laser *Delta Cuffs *Delta Blasters **Delta Blasters Combo Mode *Deltamax Strikers **Delta Grips **Delta Batons *R.I.C. 2.0 **Canine Cannon **R.I.C. Scooter **S.P.D. Battlizer *S.W.A.T. Mode **Delta Enforcers *Shadow Saber *Super Mode **Legend Sword **Legend Blaster *Kat Stunners *Patrol Blasters Vehicles *Delta Cruiser *Patrol Cycles *Delta ATV *Uniforce Cycle *S.W.A.T. Truck *SPD Patroller 1 *SPD Patroller 2 *Delta Chopper Power Rangers Mystic Force Weapons *Mystic Morpher *Solar Cell Morpher *Wolf Morpher *Gatekeeper Tiara *Magi Staffs **Magi Staff Striker **Magi Staff Axe **Magi Starr Crossbow *Mystic Force Fighters *Rock Armor **Mystic Muscles **Mystic Legend Armor ***Mystic Lion Staff *Snow Staff *Solaris Laser Lamp *Sword and Shield of Fire *Gatekeeper Staff *Ancient Mystic Mode **Mystic Sword **Mystic Shield Vehicles *Mystic Racers **Mystic Speeder *Magic Carpet *Fire Heart **Red Dragon Fire Ranger Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Weapons *Overdrive Tracker *Mercury Morpher *Super Drive Defender **Drive Defenders **OO Zip Shooter *Drive Lance *Drive Slammer *Drive Vortex *Drive Claws *Drive Geyser *Defender Vest **Drill Blaster *Drive Detector *Red Sentinel Ranger Vehicles *Civilian Vehicles *S.H.A.R.C. *Hovertek Cycle *Transtek Armor Power Rangers Jungle Fury Weapons *Solar Morpher *Wolf Morpher *Rhino Morpher **Rhino Blade *Tiger Battle Claws *Junglechucks *Jungle Tonfa *Jungle Bo *Claw Cannon *Jungle Mace *Jungle Fans *Shark Sabers *Jungle Master Mode **Claw Boosters *Control Dagger *Beast Battle Claws *Animal Form *Blazing Lion Claws *Chameleon Sai Vehicles *Strike Rider Power Rangers RPM Weapons *Cell Shift Morpher **Engine Cell Chips *Rev Morpher *SkyShift Blazer **SkyShift Morpher **Cloud Hatchets *Rail Blaster **Nitro Blaster **Rail Saber *RPM Enforcer **Road Blaster ***Street Saber ***Turbo Cannon ***Zip Charger **Turbo Plasma Launcher ***Turbo Axe ***Rocket Blaster *Wheel Blaster Power Rangers Samurai Weapons *Samuraizer *Samurai Morpher *Power Discs **Basic **Zord **Lightning **Shogun *Spin Sword **Fire Smasher **Hydro Bow **Sky Fan **Forest Spear **Earth Slicer *Barracuda Blade *Super Mode **Black Box / Super Spin Sword / Super Mega Blade **Bullzooka / Super Bullzooka / Shogun Spear *Shark Attack Mode **Shark Sword *Mega Mode **Mega Blade **Super Mega Mode **Mega Shark Mode **Shogun Mode Power Rangers Megaforce Weapons *Gosei Morpher **Ranger Cards *Robo Morpher *Mega Blaster *Megaforce Blaster **Incomplete Megaforce Blaster 2 ***Dragon Sword ***Phoenix Shot **Incomplete Megaforce Blaster 1 ***Snake Ax ***Tiger Claw ***Shark Bowgun *Robo Blade / Robo Blaster **Vulcan Cannon *Ultra Mode **Ultra Sword Power Rangers Super Megaforce Weapons *Legendary Morpher **Ranger Keys *Legendary Silver Morpher *Super Mega Saber *Super Mega Blaster *Super Silver Spear *Gold Mode *Super Mega Cannon Power Rangers Code Busters - Note, I have not organized my thoughts on this one yet Power Bots *Cheetron / Cheetah Cycle *Gorroid *Rabbot *Beetroid *Pumatron *Crobot *Purrbot Weapons *Spy Morpher *Contact Blaster *Super Optic Blaster **Optic Blaster **Ocular Saber *Beetle Blade *Leo Blaster **Super Leo Blaster Power Rangers Dino Charge Weapons *Paleo Cannon **Dino Charge Morpher ***Dino Chargers **Dino Saber *Paleo Thunder Morpher *Spark Battle Mode **Paleo Javelin ***Incomplete Javelin 1 ****T-Rex Smasher ****Para Chopper ***Incomplete Javelin 2 ****Stego Shield ****Raptor Claw ****Tricera Drill **Paleo Claws *Paleo Storm Saber *Paleo Hammer *Tyranno Spark Battlizer Vehicles *Dino Cycles Power Rangers Rail Runners Weapons *Rail Morpher *Construct Morpher *Rail Striker (Blaster/Sword Mode) *Rail Cannon **Rail Sword **Rail Shooter **Rail Slammer **Rail Axe **Rail Claw *Drill Saber *Hyper Mode **Hyper Rail Blaster Power Rangers Shuriken Power Rangers Olympic Squadron Weapons *Sport Morpher *Olympic Gloves *Olympic Racket *Olympic Ball *Olympic Ribbon *Olympic Fins *Olympic Star Blast *Olympic Mega Ball Vehicles *Olympic Board **Olympic Bombs **Olympic Spikes Ninjetti Weapons *Ninjetti Morpher **Ninjetti Coins *Ninjetti Katana *Ninjetti Ozutsu *Ninjetti Staff *Ninjetti Kunai *Ninjetti Shuriken *Owl Saber *Owl Shield Other Rangers Red Millennium Ranger Weapons *Millennium Morpher *Victory Ball *Past Red Arsenal/Zords Gold Paladin Weapons *Paladin Morpher *Paladin Blaster *Paladin Saber *Paladin Cannon Category:Blog posts